The Only Thing He Didn't Have
by Sakura Sayuki Fuyama
Summary: There was some things even a prodigy like Itachi couldn't fight against. And one of them was love. He was jealous, but could do nothing, because he loved her. ShiSaku and ItaSaku-ish. A/N: I'm sorry ItaSaku fans!


**Note: Please read the Author's note at the end of the story**

* * *

She was simply put, beautiful.

Others would say she was absolutely stunning, drop dead gorgeous or mesmerising. But Itachi preferred said word. It conveyed a lot, she was beautiful. In many aspects.

She was beautiful, for the way she looked. It seemed that genetics did her good, giving her an almost seemingly unattainable beauty. Her hair was that of a pale pink, like freshly bloomed cherry blossoms. It wasn't like the bright colours he saw some civilian girls dye their hair to that made him cringe from it's boldness. Hers was a petal pink, slightly dark at the ends from the blood of her enemies that stained her hair so often. She possessed slanted cat eyes, that were sea green eyes with a slight emerald surround her pupils. These were the eyes of a killer, a beauty but _most importantly of a woman that stole his heart._ Her eyes would bore into his soul, reading him so easily, knowing all his secrets that he feared she knew more about him then he himself. Not like he would mind, after all, he trusted her. She had a petite frame, not suited for her line of duty but if you looked closely, you could see some muscle on her limbs from hours of training.

She was beautiful mentally too. Her mind was that of a wise person, possessing knowledge and wisdom. She always seemed to know every answer to any question. She was highly intelligent, her accomplishments showing it. Her tactical advances and her quick wit making her a dangerous enemy on field. He commended her for her determination, perseverance and control. She held herself with confidence, controlling her emotions but still showing them freely.

In his eyes, she was the _pure essence_ of beautiful. The _epitome_ of perfection. What every woman wanted to be, and what every man would want to claim as his.

 _ **Like him.**_

Itachi knew he was very close to her, she being his only female companion besides his mother for years. They understood other so well, comforting each other when in need of a shoulder and getting each other to stand back up on their feet when knocked off. However, as much of a genius he was, _nobody_ could fight love.

He couldn't get her to see he loved her. She just wouldn't accept it and would guilt herself of not being able to return his feelings because of _**him.**_

 _Him_. _His_ cousin. _His_ best friend. _His_ brother by blood and oath.

 _ **Uchiha Shisui.**_

He taught Itachi many things, guiding him. He taught him to be less of a killing machine his clan wanted him to be and actually show emotion. He protected Itachi, taught him how to love his precious person, his little brother. He was the first to understand him, ignoring his cold indifference and finding his true self which he himself didn't know off. _But most importantly, he showed Itachi that it wasn't the clan he protected, it was_ _ **Konoha.**_ _His_ _ **home.**_ He was always happy, like the sun, bright and always shining, not to be dampened by a mere storm. Of course, Itachi knew Shisui was much more expressive them him, or more specifically any Uchiha other than Obito. He was popular with the girls but he just _had to_ set his sights on his pink-haired teammate as well.

And it seemed like she did too as well.

Itachi was a hailed as a prodigy, a genius seen once in a few generations. He surpassed Shisui in many aspects of a ninja. But still not managing to quite beat him yet.

 _This was the only thing Shisui had that he didn't._

He could hold her hand. Express his love for her freely. Hug her. Comfort her. Kiss her. _He couldn't._

From afar, he saw Shisui whispering into Sakura's ear. From his lips, he read, _"Ashiteru tenshi."_ and Sakura responded with a kiss on his cheek.

 _Having Sakura._

 _That was the only thing he didn't have._

* * *

 **A/N:** FIRST OF ALL, I drew the cover! So, wow, this is dark. I was thinking while showering, what if Itachi was jealous. Of Shisui? ShiSaku is one of my crack pairings that I love and is currently my most loved. I hope people don't hate me about supporting ShiSaku and not ItaSaku but honestly, crack pairings are kinda my thing. Like I mean the really crack ones, because ItaSaku is a pretty common one. I mean MinaSaku, ObiSaku and YaguSaku are one of my favourites. I hope you like this story, I tried to make it have the same feeling as my other story, "Life full of regrets" which is ItaSaku.

P.S. If you want to find my deviantart account, it's . And also, "Ashiteru tenshi." means "I love you, angel." Saw it in a fan fiction and thought it was absolutely perfect.

The crazy one,

Sakura Sayuki Fuyama :)


End file.
